Love Lucky
by Hyuuga White Haruka
Summary: Awal musim semi merupakan keberuntungan cinta Sasuke. Saat bermekarannya kisah cinta jomblo ngenes ini. Request fict for Dwi Retnowati. Warning : Inside.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story created by harunaru chan muach **

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa tdk baku, etc.**

**If you don't like, just back to previous page.**

**.+.+.+.+.**

Musim semi tengah menyapa seluruh kawasan di Konohagakure. Banyak bunga bermekaran dengan indah, ngga terkecuali bagi pohon sakura. Ia mekar dengan begitu cantiknya. Kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu terkumpul dalam sebuah kelompok besar pada ranting yang membuatnya terlihat semakin rimbun.

Ngga jarang para pengunjung yang datang berdecak kagum lalu mengambil beberapa gambar bersama pasangan untuk diabadikan.

Di sekitar rerimbunan pohon sakura terdapat banyak semak berwarna hijau segar di pojokan taman. Ada beberapa tanaman bunga di tanam pada pinggiran bebatuan kecil yang menjadi jalan setapak menuju taman sakura. Beberapa lampu taman menghiasi sepanjang jalan bebatuan sebagai penerang saat malam hari.

Dari tadi pagi jumlah pengunjung yang datang kian bertambah. Mungkin karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama mekarnya bunga sakura di musim semi.

Kebanyakan dari rombongan yang datang adalah pelajar sekolah menengah dan sepasang kekasih. Hal ini pula yang membuat seorang pemuda berdecak sebal.

"Hmm, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat berada di tempat ini."

Ia bergumam sendiri sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri.

Bayangkan saja, di tempat ini terlalu banyak pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan. Baik sekedar berpelukan hingga berciuman.

Uchiha Sasuke, jomblo ngenes yang niatnya rekreasi cuma untuk nenangin hatinya yang galau karena masih aja mendem cinta dalam hati buat si sulung Hinata.

Mereka saling menyukai sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh author saja. Sayangnya author emang nguji kesabaran tokoh utama kita dengan ngebuat dia menjomblo selama tujuh belas tahun dan menambahkan efek gay juga gak laku itu demi menarik simpati dari Hinata.

Namun sayang, bukan simpati yang didapat. Hinata malah ngacir tiap ketemu Sasuke. Bukan karena ilfil tapi karena malu ketemu pujaan hati.

Berbeda dengan pandangan Sasuke yang ngira gara-gara author Hime jadi ilfil. Untung aja Sasuke anak baik dan sabar, klo engga author ini udah di cincang dan ngga bakal bisa ceritain kisah mereka.

Back to the story.

Suatu ketika Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin dan Ino. Apesnya gadis manis itu secara ngga sengaja melihatnya. Dan ia menganggap Sasuke seorang playboy sejati. Ngga cewek ngga cowok semua diembat Sasuke. Sungguh maruknya dirimu Sasuke. Ckckck

Niatnya untuk memberikan bekal makan siang musnah sudah. Ia berlari menuju tangga dan menaikinya hingga lantai teratas.

Ngga perlu mengintip si manis itu. Sudah pasti ia tengah menangis.

Poor Hinata!

Seandainya ia tahu kalau Sasuke tengah sibuk melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua.

Inget udah waktunya balik ke rumah, Sasuke mengembalikan kesadarannya ke waktu sekarang. Ngerasa ngga semangat tiap inget kejadian lalu.

Satu hembusan nafas panjang terdengar lagi seakan itu nafas terakhirnya. Matanya lama banget mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi langit. Entah ngantuk atau kelilipan kotoran burung, karena dari tadi sekumpulan burung dara terbang di atasnya.

"Ayolah Dewa langit bantuin aku buat dapetin Hinata," gumamnya masih memandangi langit. "Kalo engga jadiin pacar aku deh."

Pasti Sasuke abis kepentok tembok. Kayaknya kedua ucapannya itu ngga ada beda sama sekali. Seakan kembar identik!

Sasuke ngoceh ngga jelas. Kalau aja ada salah satu sahabatnya ngeliat, mesti diledek abis-abisan. Bayangin aja masa siang bolong gini berdoa cuma mandangin langit sambil komat-kamit ngga jelas.

Sadar Sas! Kamu tuh bukan dukun! Ngirim jampe-jampe mesti lewat langit.

Di era modern gini mestinya dengan satu langkah pada handphone canggih dalam sakunya bisa ngebantu buat deket sama Hime tercinta. Yah, SMS kek atau sekedar ngirim email. Sayangnya kalo lagi paling lope Uchiha bungsu ini logikanya ngga jalan sama sekali.

"Kok ngga ada yang jawab ya?"

Tanya Sasuke dengan tidak etisnya. Kalo dijawab pun mesti hantu siang bolong yang ngejawab karena kasian sama cowok ganteng ngenes di taman sakura tersebut.

Pandangan tajam onyx itu mengintimidasi seekor burung gereja yang bertengger di salah satu ranting pohon. Benar-benar malang nasib burung itu, meregang nyawa dengan singkatnya. Padahal baru satu detik melihat mata merah karena iritasi milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata tajam itu berubah melembut memandangi sosok gadis manis yang selalu ngeganggu nyenyak tidur selama ini. Liat aja betapa tebal kantong matanya.

Senyum lebar khas milik Naruto pun ditirunya demi mendapatkan hati Hinata. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangan dalam saku bergaya cool ala Gaara melangkah mendekat sang pujaan hati.

"Ehm.."

Sasuke cuma berdehem. Enggan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Takut dikira banyak omong dan semakin menjatuhkan penilaian Hinata nantinya.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini."

"Ya, sebuah kebetulan." Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke-san?"

Hmmm, kayaknya virus lola milik Sasuke kumat kalo deket si gadis manis ini. Daritadi dia cuma mingkem mandangin wajah bulet nan imut Hinata. Bingung mau ngejawab kayak gimana.

Helloooo, Sasuke.. Ini bukan kuis jadi jawab seadanya aja deh.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Hinata menatap penuh selidik padanya. Kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hayoo katakan kau sedang memikirkan siapa?"

Kedua alis milik Sasuke menaut. Nih bocah kelewat lugu atau bodoh sih. Buat apa Sasuke repot-repot stalkerin Hinata selama beberapa tahun? Hello, kemana aja sih.

"Tentu saja memikirkanmu!" Sasuke berseru cukup keras yang membuat sebagian pengunjung menatap mereka berdua. Lumayanlah tontonan sinetron di siang bolong.

"U-uchiha-san bercanda kan?" saking gugupnya Hinata ngga sadar manggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarganya.

Rona merah menjalari pipi mereka berdua. Malu karena jadi tontonan para pengunjung bahkan mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, aku serius kok."

Jawab Sasuke enteng. Dia udah males dengan gosip dan status jomblo ngenesnya selama ini.

Tapi bukan karena ini loh dia ngebet jadiin Hime pacar. Dari hati terdalam rasa cintanya itu ngga bisa ditunda lagi. Seperti jadwal gajian author yang kadang sering di tunda.

#ayokitademo.

Abaikan saja author gaje ini. Kita balik ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata.

Rona kemerahan itu semakin tercetak jelas di pipi Hinata. Bayangin aja, selama ini dia ngira Sasuke itu Gay terus suka mainin cewek kalo lagi galau ditinggal sama Naruto.

Eh, ngga taunya semua itu BOHONG. Dan ngga sia-sia dia nungguin Sasuke dengan ikut-ikutan single berharap Sasuke insyaf dan kembali ke jalannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-san barusan nembak aku?"

"Kalo ngga bener ya salah."

Hinata cemberut dengan bibir di kemerucutkan. Kedua tangan mungilnya dimasukkan dalam saku jaket.

"Aku bercanda," ujar Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Yaudah, aku ulang aja deh."

"Hahaha, ngga nyangka Sasuke-san lucu juga." Hinata memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kedua lengan Sasuke terulur menangkupkan kedua tangan Hinata lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang ngga pasti jawabannya. Tapi sebuah pernyataan klo Sasuke pasti ngga bakal ditolak. Dari pengamatan author, yah.. sejenis penyakit terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku ngga sanggup nolak."

Suara riuh segera saja terdengar. Semua yang ada di sana berseru bahkan ada yang menyuruh untuk menciumnya.

Hinata maju selangkah dan menatap sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

"Tapi, kau harus selalu berada di dekatku. Baik itu di kelas, kantin, bahkan hatiku." Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku berjanji."

"Aku ngga mau Karin atau Ino dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Karena sungguh membuatku benar-benar cemburu."

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Menarik tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mungilnya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka klo hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Dia berjanji bakal syukuran besar-besaran karena sudah berhasil dapetin pujaan hatinya selama ini.

Ya, ini adalah keberuntungan cintanya di awal musim semi. Sebuah awal di mana kisah cintanya baru saja bermekaran.

**The End **

**Wkwkwkk ini pertama kalinya haru buat SH humor. Garing ngga sih? Maaf lama yakk.. Soalnya laptop haru rusak untung aja hp haru canggih #plak**

**Dan haru nulisnya di sela2 wkt ngantor dan istirahatnya haru saat Sakit.**

**Ehh ia, ini request fict dari Dwi Retnowati. Maaf ya klo ngga sesuai harapan..**

**Btw ciyus loh haru ngga niat nistain sasuke :d yaa untuk keperluan peran aja :D kritik saran di terima lohh.. Di tunggu ya**

**Maaf ngga bisa balesin review dari reader di fict haru lainnya ya.. Beneran deh haru sibuk Banget.. Tp haru sangat berterima kasih atas semua review dari kalian.**

**Akhir kata dari haru **

**REVIEW? ;)**


End file.
